The Legend of Zelda: A Princess's Melody
by PandoraBryth
Summary: Link has been having an odd dream about a girl.. A familiar looking girl.. Singing a song that is now appearing everywhere.. Tags: Legend of Zelda, PandoraBryth, OC, LoZ, Twilight Princess, A Year Later, Link, Zelda, Ayla, Dream, Princess, Melody, Riddle.


"_In land without life, vengeful hatred shall wait  
>The brightest souls, the hero's final fate<br>The Evil King, in shadow's darkest greed  
>Upset are the goddesses, of this terrible deed<br>Wrath is but swift on a place thought to have peace  
>The soul of the greatest, will soon come to cease<em>

_In land without life, vengeful hatred shall wait  
>Age is but a number, death comes at no rate."<em>

The voice giggled as it ran along the forest's trees, singing that song over and over.

"Wait, come back!" he heard himself yell, his voice sounding hoarse and weak. He felt tired in this dream, but he couldn't stop running. His legs wouldn't quit. Finally, after a bit of running, he saw the girl stopped, standing on a tree stump. Her back was facing away from him. A giggle escaped from the turned girl, a dainty one. This girl definitely matched her voice, from what his eyes could capture. She was rather short, and had flowing blonde hair, like Zelda sort of, but maybe longer. Her dress was white. It flowed long, covering her feet. He could see ripples in it, meaning it was probably made too big. He could only see that, because covering her long dress was a dark cloak, over her head. He could see long strands of golden hair spiraling down form the sides. "Child?" he called, not sure if this girl was the age she seemed to be. The girl turned around. Her face was soft, a replica of someone he knew… Someone he was close to.. But his brain couldn't function. Her eyes stared into his, a smug smile on her face. Then she repeated her little song again, and fanished.

His eyes shot wide open, looking distressed. He felt himself heavily pant.

"Link.. are you okay?" asked Zelda, the young princess. She decided today would be the day she visited her friend and knight in shining armor, or perhaps green tunic, Link. How many times had he saved her? Too many to count. Zelda put the book that she was reading down, a book about Hyrule's history. Something Impa recommended she read, so she'd be able to become the best queen she could be when it became her time. Zelda had already read it maybe twenty times. It was awfully boring.

Link sat up, rubbing his face. He turned to Zelda, who was crawling towards him to make sure he was okay. Link scooted back a bit. He always felt an attachment to Zelda, but if he got too close to her, he'd be afraid he committed to something he didn't want. And being 'The Hero' as people called him, he would be afraid he'd get rid of everything he needed to do, just for her. His mind soon directed back to the little song that was in his dream. The lines ran through his head, 'the hero's final fate'. What could that mean? Would something happen to him? A second later, he felt cloth on his hand. Looking away from his trance, he turned to his hand, to see Zelda's on his. This felt weird. She was a princess; he was a farmboy. After Midna was returned safely to her to where she belonged, he decided to not take Zelda's offer in living Hyrule Castle, and decided it would be best to come back where he belonged. Plus, Ilia and Colin needed him. And what would he do without those two? And, Epona was here. Ilia would kill him if she was brought anywhere else, where Link would 'overwork' her.

For a lot more time in the day, the two sat in the meadow that was outside Ordon Village, though that riddle continued to run through Link's head. 'Land without life'.. 'terrible dead'.. But the other question was, who was the girl in his dream?

Soon, it was time for Zelda to go. Link escorted her to the horse she brought along, and the two waited for Impa, because she was doing some duties before her and Zelda would be leaving. Link waited with her, he couldn't leave her yet. Soon Impa came, and the two got on their horses. Soon, they were off.


End file.
